the only exception
by starburst sweetie13
Summary: Annabeth has to figure out her feelings, and answer that question they've waited so long to answer... with some help from aphrodite, and a little bit of a shove from Percy, she will. alternate ending TLO. Based on the PARAMORE song. PERCABETH


hi! so i haven't posted a new story in a while, and something about the beginning of this song is very annabeth... anyway, hope u enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, and all characters mentioned in this fic, are Rick Riordan's. i am not Rick Riordan. If I am, I have been turned into a teenage girl and had all my memories replaced. I also am not Haley Williams, or any other member of the band PARAMORE, but i wish i was... ;D**

* * *

**_The Only exception- song by PARAMORE_**

_... When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that she'd never let herself forget_

_And that day I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist…_

* * *

Annabeth Chase sat on one of the large rocks by the sea, surrounded by sand, waves, and moonlight.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she stared out at the green, blue, black, gray, and white of an ocean under a full moon at one in the morning. She wiped them off, ashamed. _' quit acting like a daughter of Aphrodite…' _she scolded herself.

Sometimes, she liked to come out here at night when she couldn't sleep. It was a good place to think. Most of the time, her thoughts were on the war, or Luke, or the new sketch of a building she was working on. But tonight, it was something she didn't really want to think about. Or someone…

Percy Jackson. Her best friend. And how she felt about him. Unfortunately, she couldn't really ignore it that much longer. Something had to be done...

There was a particularly loud crashing of the surf, and Annabeth looked down, surprised to see a large, pink oyster shell in front of her. She reached down, picking it up and slowly opening it, to find a huge sea-green pearl.

Aphrodite was messing with her. Did she really think all this romantic foolishness would…. Inspire Annabeth to jump into his arms, or throw herself at him or something? How…. naive. And trying to make her feel like someone was watching her, well that was just plain creep-

"Annabeth? You okay?"

Annabeth looked up to see the person she wanted to see both most and least right now. Percy, his brow furrowed in worry. "Hey Percy." She said quietly. " What are you doing up so late out here?" she looked down at the now closed oyster shell, then up at him, studying him.

Had he always looked like this? So… grown up? When had he gotten the smooth, tan skin, the face with a jaw, the thick neck and broad shoulders? And the height that annoyed her so much. Gods forbid that she ever had to punch him, because she'd have to get a stool first. It had been at least a year since the war. But how had _everyone_ grown up so fast, when she felt like they should still be kids, having fun at a normal summer camp?

He snorted, looking out at the sea. "I could say the same thing for you…"he looked at her. "Now I _know _something's wrong. No insults, or name calling? What's the matter with you, Wisegirl?" he asked in a deep voice that made her spine shiver, while he sat down next to her, long legs spread out like a little kid.

"It's... Nothing…" she looked at the waves, and heard an owl hoot in the woods. Percy's dad and her mom. They hated each other. So their kids should have too, right?

Percy put an arm around her, but slowly, like he was afraid it would get ripped off. He had good reason… "Annabeth?" he asked.

"…yeah?"

"I-I really like you. As more than a friend. And I hope you like me back." He started to speak with a strange burst of confidence. "You know what? I might as well not even hide it. If I'm going to tell you, I'm going to tell you. I don't like you. I freakin_ LOVE_ you. I might be stupid, but I know what love is. Will you go out with me?" he looked her in the eye, but his small glass of confidence was quickly draining, and he looked scared.

"….y-yeah…. I will… "She laughed. "You don't know how long I waited for you to say that. I love you too." Here was the answer to her problem. Right in front of her, but only once they could both see it.

* * *

_… But darling, you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception…_

* * *

Percy and I slowly leaned toward each other, his hand on the back of my head, his fingers under my chin, and our lips met, my hands in his hair, the waves crashing, the night wind blowing throughout the trees, the owl hooting and the stars shining. But none of that quiet chaos mattered.

There was only Percy Jackson, Son f Poseidon, Love of my Life, and Me. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, the girl who was desperately in love with him…

* * *

_…You are the only exception…._

* * *

**If you haven't heard this song by Paramore, you need to listen to it. it is one of their many beautiful peices of art. ;D**

**I know it's short, and that isn't the whole song, and that the repitition of you are the only exception is kinda annoying, but that is how the song goes, and it puts emphasis on the fact that he IS her only exception. plus, i'm writing a sequel and i want to include the rest of this song in that. ( including a extention of the end...)**

**hoped u guys like! please review! :D PLEASE? **

**thanks for readin, **

**~KAT ( aka- starburst sweetie 13)**

**PS- please review! needs reviews... :D if you want a sequel, or want to comment on my writing, please review?**


End file.
